old friends meet new freinds
by make me a soldier
Summary: what if bella had a life before coming to forks? when bella left phonix for the rainy small town of forks, washington, she wasnt just leaving behind the phinex sun and her childish mother. old freinds meet new when bella's past disides to come up for a surpiese viste.
1. Chapter 1

Edward smiles down at his love happily cradled in his arms as she slept. "Edward..." she sighed in her slumber "Stay..."

in the two months since they arrived home from italy he still couldn't comprehend how this fragile angel still would ever want him around. after all the pained his caused her! he know he didn't deserve her but couldn't bring himself to let her go, not again...not ever.

"Jason...?" she sighed

who the hell is Jason?!

"Miguel..." she said

What?

the sound of my phone vibrating in my pocket interrupted my hysteria. I swiftly snatched it from my pocket so not to wake Bella.

"Jackson..."

or maybe i did want to wake Bella. RRrrriinngg! I checked the caller ID and flipped my phone open with a sigh. "yes, Alice"

"hey Edward, I'd just hide a vision, it looks like Bella's going to have some company"

something tells me this is going to be a very long day.


	2. Chapter 2

I've been on edge ever since Alice called me with the news last night. I've been standing in the school parking lot for twenty minutes scanning the place for new cars. once..twice...three times.

"honestly Edward i cant understand whats got you so worked up, it was to be expected!" Alice, raved. " she had spent the majority of her life in phinox, she had to have made some friends. why is that such an inconvenience too you?" she asked. her brows furrowed, truly curious.

"Alice, i have no problem with her having friends. in fact, having normal non-supernatiul friends would probably do her good. it's the fact that their all MALE is what has me anxious." I murmured.

"well you could at least be more subtle about it, your proving the area is making the humans nervous, try to look more human Edward" she pleaded. and sure enough half the student population was eyeing me warily. I swiftly scan their thoughts.

_I bet he's looking for Bella, I wonder what the tamp done now...~Luaren_

_wonder if that kid from the reserve going to show up, maybe they might fight this time!...~ Lucus_

_is he leaving her again? God I hope so! I could...~ Mandy_

"Any suspicion?" Alice asked. "nothing beyond the usual." i sighed then perked up when i saw bella's russet tuck enter the lot.

i quickly made my way towards her swinging her truck door open and pulling her in to a hug before her truck could come to a full stop.

she grinned widely staring up at me with her beautiful brown eyes that seemed two go on forever. and she claims i dazed her when I'm the one having a hard time looking away every time i get caught up in her gaze.

"whats, up?" She asked questioning my behavior. "Nothing, just missing you." i replied, i didn't tell her of Alice vision because i expected Bella to tell me, not to have to hear of it from Alice. "Oh, OK I've missed you too." she beamed. when was she going to tell me about her visitors? perhaps i should prompt her. "So, Bella is there anything you'd like to tell me?" i pushed "Um...no, is their something you'd like to know" she ask warily suspicious. but before i can respond something else caught my attention and so did the rest of the schools.

a silver Lamborghini Murcielago pulled up into the school parking lot on the far side of the lot. a car that would make my Volvo look like a broken bicycle. the whole student body went silent, jews hanging eyes bulging from their sockets. i had to admit, the school parking lot didn't seem worthy enough to behold such a vehicle. that car should be somewhere in paris drag racing around the eiffel tower or in my garage. preferable in my garage. two teenage boys step out of the car, i thought i saw bella grin


	3. Chapter 3

**Rosalie's pov**

as the two boys step out of the car, I gasped in surprised. it wasn't their faces that rendered me speechless for I had seen handsomer human men although very few. it was their attitude, the atmosphere around them, their ora, that turned me into one of those gasping bimbos. ever since I first open my eyes to immortality ive been indifferent towards men because I knew I was much two good for them and any man I chose would praise the floor I walk on and envy the air I breath, and so that made them below me. when they step out of the car everything changed. I was no longer above everyone else, in that moment I was brought down to earth forced on to my knees and been put on to the same statise as the other drooling bimbos around me.

i put on my best poker face and acted like their very present weren't doing thing to me that only Emmet should be able to do, i love Emmet too much to allow those human boys be my undoing

* * *

**Alice's pov**

lust. ive never felt so much of it, never for anyone other than jasper. jasper was my first and only and yet here i was filling such ways for a complete stranger! IN FRONT OF JASPER! i knew Roselle was feeling similar emotions and she hid it well for emmets sake. i sadly did not have the luxury of keeping it to my self. Jasper knew.


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward's pov**

I looked around only know noticing the effect those boys had on the famine population of forks high, the effect they had on ALICE and ROSEILIE.

i didn't see why they were so intrigued with them. the first one who exited the car looked to be about nineteen, twenty maybe. he had very dark auburn hair that hung slightly in his face and the most piercing blue eyes he stood to be about 6"4 and had a bit of muscles, not like emmets but more like mine. he wore dark jeans and a black botten-up shirt with one hand shove in his pocket and the other holding a cigarette between two figures. no smoking was allowed on school grounds but he didn't seem to care as he shamelessly flick his ashes to the ground. the next one who exited the car looked to be as muscles as Emmet and in his twenties, he had sandy blond her that was just long enough to be tied back, he was slightly taller than his dark-haired friend by a few inches and wore a white v-neck shirt with shaded jeans.

they made their way over to us and only then did i realised that i couldn't read neither of their mind. Bella looked to the dark-haired boy and smiled he gave her a sly smile in return while holding his cigarette carefully behind his back.

"hello babe, its been awhile hasn't it?" he said seductively before whipping her up into a one-armed hug his other arm still behind is back. he held her tightly and buried is face in her shoulder letting his breath wash over her hair. a low growl began in my chest making its way past my lips as a hiss. there was no doubt in my mind that he hared. he looked up from over bellas shoulder and _smirked. HE SMIRKED, _i think i just found someone im going to hate more then Jacob Black.

he finally let her go after what seem like an eternity and looked over the rest of us. he glance at jasper who returned his glanced with a glare, waves of fear and pain crushed over him but he marly blinked, _jaspers gift had no affect on him._

"Hey, you're Bella's friend aren't you? nice to meet you dude" Emmet said jubilantly, he doesn't know.

"indeed, i am" he said shaking emmets hand

He regarded Alice and Roselie with a slight node

_DONT YOU LOOK AT THEM! _jasper and I screamed in unison in our minds

* * *

i don't know how it happened, how Bella menage to convince us to let the devil that goes by the name of Jason set with us but somehow she did. apparently three hours of begging and a promise not to bring up her external damnation for a few months was enough so that by lunch time he was sitting at our table to the left of her and me to her right. Rosalie and Alice quietly followed behind their mates to our table and sat down without a word and their heads bowed. _Emmet knows,_ and so as they sat down no one said a word and he, _Jason, _was the reason why.

Bella was the first one to break the silence. "so..um Jason" she said nervously, she wasnt completely oblivious to the obvious dislike toward her friend, but never the less she tried to defend him, _in vain_. "these or my new friends, the people ive been hanging out with since i came here" she said, smiling a bit.

"new friends? i hope you not replacing us Bella." he said in mock horror. Bella laugh "of cause not, i can never replace you guys you all are like family to me" she reassured. "Good, now that that's cleared up, id like to apologizes for what ever ive done to cause all of you to fill such hostility towards me." he said looking up hopefully from under his eyelashes, "i know ive done something but im not sure what it is exactly but i do hope for you forgiveness," he said sincerely

Alice and Rosalie looked like they have already forgiven him, jasper was on the fence and i was not about to fall for it.

Emmet sighed "im sorry to man" _traitor _"you really didn't do anything, i was just angry because you caught my rose's attention" Emmet confessed, causing Rosalie to bow her head lower in shame.

he glanced at Rose then back at Emmet, "you know i didn't mean to right?" he asked

"I know"

~and so by the end of the lunch hour he managed to win over my siblings with his charm and good humor. everyone but my because i know better. they didn't see Jason smirk at me over bella's shoulder only i had and so i knew better.

* * *

**Bella's pov**

so far everything is going well, Jason was able to make friends with the Cullen family, and so i was impressed, all he really did was be himself and they excepted hem with good graces all except Edward

i sighed, of all people i needed Edward to accept hem the most if i was going to tell him my secret tonight.

after lunch was over Jason has followed me around getting to know my other friends and meeting my teachers. he managed to charmed every girl he walked past with just his looks. i think his setting himself a new record.

when we were walking down the hall to my next and last class i asked him the question ive been dieing to now, _i wish id known how much i'd regret that decision_.

"What did you think of Edward?" i asked casually

"Well honesty, i think your boyfriends' norotic" i sighed i had expected these after how Edward acted today

" i mean, i really don't see what his problem is. ive only slept with you eight..nine times." he continued

and that's when everything froze, like a scene out of the movies. i didn't need to turn around, i already felt his black eyes boring into my back and so i remained frozen as everything else went back into motion as the rest of the student body silently turn their heads towards us even as i heard Edward approach Jason.

* * *

**Edward's pov**

_" i mean, i really don't see what his problem is. ive only slept with you eight..nine times." _

_ i really don't see what his problem is. ive only slept with you eight..nine times." _

_ problem is. ive only slept with you eight..nine times." _

_ ive only slept with you eight..nine times."_

_eight..nine times."_

and thats' how my mind processed the information, it broke it down into pieces and took it in a bit at a time. and then i wasnt myself anymore.. the monster was free. i could only watch as the monster begins to do what ever it wants to do but thankfully it wasnt hunger for blood at the moment it wanted a life _Jason's life. _

i was surprised at how comely it went about it. i expected the monster to act like one like a lion first relished from its cage. but instead it slowly made its way over to the boy in a deadly matter.

i felt bad for him ,_Jason,_ i no longer feel any ill will towards him the monster took that away from me and didn't even leave me with any hatred left. i could only watch as the monster uses that hate to kill Jasen


	5. Chapter 5

**I could only watch as the monster uses that hate to** **kill Jason.**

Nothing could stop it…

"Edward, stop this now!"

…except that.

"Carlisle?" I gasped in surprise as my father-figure's voice erupted from behind me. What was he doing here?

He stood at the end of the hall with Alice sheepishly standing behind him.

_Sorry I had to tell on you brother, only Carlisle would have been able to get through to you in the state you were in._

Alice was right of course. With only four words Carlisle managed to put the monster back in its place, a feat that I couldn't accomplish with a thousand words had I been able to form any.

He also revived all of my former emotions, which the monster inside of me cast out when he broke free, and the words echoed once more –

_" I mean, I really don't see what his problem is. I've only slept with you eight...nine times."_

A silent growl rumbled in my chest, begging to break free. I hated Jason all over again.

But now I was aware of all the witnesses standing around in the hall watching the scene of events play out like a movie. They were all watching me, their eyes just waiting for me to slip up and consequently reveal our secret.

I just stood there in front of Jason, not quite knowing what to do with myself now that my original plans been tarnished.

I glanced at Jason's smug face and then back at Carlisle for guidance.

"Come with me now, son" he said nodding to the door he entered from.

But I didn't want to leave just yet; I needed to know! Had he really touched her -laid his hands on her in a way I never could - multiple times. Another thought broke through, then. Bella… Bella told me once that I was the only one she had ever experienced anything like our relationship with. That love and lust kept the same company for her "now that they existed at all". Could she have… Did Bella…lie to me? My cold heart squeezed painfully in my chest and my hatred flared up again, but –

"Come, Edward," Carlisle commanded and, with one last glare toward Jason, I followed Carlisle out the school building toward home. All the while wondering why Bella never turned around.


	6. Chapter 6

**Edward's pov**

_I don't want to be here._

Shortly after arriving home, we all took our respective seats at the dining room table. We were going to have a 'discussion' based on this morning's events - either that or they will be deciding on a suitable punishment for me for nearly slaughtering Jason in front of the whole school. I couldn't help but hope for the latter. I'd rather discuss my inevitable punishment then to have to talk about the reasoning behind my actions.

_They didn't know. They had absolutely no idea why I had gone after Jason like that… _Just the thought of it was enough to make me have to hold back a growl.

Besides Alice, my family was unaware of the comment Jason made that set me off and so they were under the impression that I acted out of jealousy and unjustifiable hatred of one of the worse kinds, but as much as I hate to admit it - it was partially true. The jealousy had been boiling inside me ever since I heard Bella speak his name for the first time, the comment only set me off. It was bad enough that she knew him at all. Bad enough that she spoke his name with such genuine fondness and he clearly returned the sentiment. But to think that he had… bedded her, my angel… I bit my tongue, wincing a bit as my sharp predator's teeth cut into it a little and the sting of the venom healing the small wound.

I looked at my families faces. One didn't need to be a mind reader to know they were disappointed in me. Their faces said enough.

"What could Jason have done to make you react as you did?" Esme asked gravely concerned as a mother should be. I remind silent. There was no way I was going to own up to it.

"Honestly Edward! Stop acting like a two-year old." Rosalie quips. My head snapped to her.

_'And so rose, what could Jason have done to make you react as slutty as you did?' _That's what I wanted to say, but that would most likely result in a fight with Emmett and some scolding from Esme. Wasn't I in enough trouble? Yes, unfortunately, I was.

"You haven't answered Esme's question," Carlisle prompted.

"It's the jealousy, I'm just having a hard time controlling myself." I vaguely responded. "It won't happen again," I said hoping that would end the discussion. I really didn't want to be here. I needed to be alone. Jason had touched my Bella and I needed to deal with this anger in whatever way my overcharged body felt like.

"I know you may not want to hear this but he might not be a bad guy, Edward. Not every boy who shows a slight interest in Bella has to be evil," Carlisle reasoned, but he could see by my lack of response that he wasn't getting through to me. I mentally snorted. Yeah, there's no way _that _was going to happen. "Look at it this way. If I allowed you to end every life that showed even the slightest interest in Bella, who would be in the wrong?" he said grimly. "I suppose I would be," I replied with just as much enthusiasm but I couldn't help smiling slightly at the thought. _O what a day that'll be._

"Edward, you are better than this. You can't let things like these get to you. If you would have killed Bella's friend then you would have become no better than the men you used to hunt."

_Then couldn't I just be the bad guy for once? Because, knowing what I know, it would be worth it. Completely and totally worth it._

* * *

my family turned their heads to the rapt knocking at the door, listening for a heart beat because that made so much the difference. whether we would have to put on the charade or prepare to fight the inconvenient nomad

I went to answer it only to see...


	7. Chapter 7

Edwards** pov**

...a girl

a human girl

standing their on the porch was a tall caucasian redheaded female with sun-kissed skinned and eyes that screamed of gossip

"hello?". i don't now why i was expecting Jason, could these be one of Bella's friends?

"can i help you?" i said quit curiously. she only grinned and side-stepped me into me house with out permission, walking into the living area as if she own the place.

i looked at my famille who were very confused and worried.

_good, I thought it was just me._

the girl plopped down on our couch and flipped on the tv.

"Can i help you" i repeated, my tone slighty hinting at the strangeness of the matter.

she turned her head to look back at me from the television. "no, but i can help you" she said. then she stood up and did what she should have done when I answered the door. she walked over to me and shook my hand

"I'm Mia, bella's secondary bestfreind but foremost girlfriend" she intoducted "and you, you must be edward, bellas boyfreind. correct?" she asked

"Corrected" i confirmed slightly unease

_she just invaded my home and now she wanted to be formal?_

"and how can you help me?"

"im here to tell you about Bella's and Jason's past, i thought you might want to know"

_i wonder how much he already knows..._she thought

"i do indeed" suddenly she didn't seem so much of a nocince any more. perhaps she could give me a bit of insight on the seruation, i could maybe work that into my adventege.

"i wont be able to tell you here." she said, suddenly losing all the confidence she walked into my house with.

"i cant risk acsendently running into bella, im not supposed to be here, on her territory that is" she was biting her lip, eyes darting left than right as if bella might apear from the shadows.

territory? their is not many people i know who has teritorial bondies other then my family, the mafia, and drug dealers. and if im not mistaken their all bad bissness

_what has bella been keeping from me?_

she took in the surprised look an my face

_i gues i said to much, ive got to learn how to shut my mouth..._

i put on my best poker face and smilied "aw yes, ive forgotten all about my bellas territory, i dont really think about it aften" i had no idea what i was talking about but i would wont her to withhold information from me just because i wasnt in on the big secret.

she smiled slightly at ease "no one really does," she admitted

_and so he dous know...she confirmed _

i wish i truly did know what she was talking about but all i can do is play along, _for now._

her phone began to ring, she didnt event check it before telling us she had to leave immiditly.

"you can meet me in lakewood seattle at 11:30, the first thearter you see after you leave the airport is where ill be waiting for you." and with that she left the house.

* * *

"it all began six years ago, although their know each other for much longer..."

"Bella and Jason first meet each other when they were five, the were kind of lumped into gether by the crowed because they were both..Um.. soon became befriends, going to each others houses all the time and doing everything they can together." she said, thinking back

and so Jason was Bella's childhood friend, and so was Jacob but Bella didn't _sleep _with Jacob.

_Jacob would have gladly informed me if other wise_

but then their had to be something more to their relationship that i was unaware of.

"what deus this have to do with them now?" _what happen between then and now?_

"absolutely nothing, at least not untill a week before their twelfth birthday"she looked nervous, as if she said to much

_"and what happen then?"_

**Jason's pov**

Edward left, leaving bella without a ride and so neutrally she took a ride with Miguel and i. I was driving with Bella in the passenger seat. I made Miguel set in the back.

not a word was said. considering what i did early it kind of made sense for Bella to ignore me but i knew that wasnt the case. bella was just in shock _still._ her mind couldn't process what had already happen and i could understand why

she wanted it to remain in the past, unheard of. at least in front of her boyfriend. which ment no mentions of the past. our past; she didn't tell me directly to keep my mouth shut it was more of an unspoken agreement we came up with long ago

_the rule_s

it was a way to justify our relationships. we did _not_ want to be categorize as a couple and so theirs certain steps we hide to take, rules we had to come to terms with if we wanted to stay friends.

the word _couple_ didn't seem a stong enough word to describe us, and 'friends with benefits.' it wasnt the right word because we were much more than to friends who occasionally slept with each other. but 'friends' by its self seemed perfect despite its definition.

and so to keep the label we come up with rules involving what we could say to each other what we couldn't. when and how we touch each other. how far could we go with this _touching._ it was simple rules just basic stuff

most of the rules had to do with relationships with other people. when one of us decides to start a relationship with someone, there were rule we had to follow to avoid hurting that someones feelings which includes

_1. their will be no touching in any sensual way_

_2. no spending too much time with each other. _

_3. no playing at that someones feeling_

_4. no purposeful acts to make that someone jealous_

_5. no mentions of the past_

bella remained faithful to this list of rules. i however broke every rule on that list just today, all except one but im not afraid to pull over, and break rule number 1 right now in the back seat of my car.

now that i think about it..it actually sounds like a good idea. i could make Miguel cover his eyes and ears and sing real loud while me and Bella work on breaking rule number one.

but then i remembered something, "Miguel where were you when bella's boyfriend was getting ready to kill me." i ask as causally as i could.

_Miguel has been absent the majority of the day, i wonder why i didn't notices._

"i was getting my knockers polished by some school girl. Minya, was it? No...no tanya ,correct? he was asking bella now

Bella looked back at him in horror "YOU DIDNT!" she exclaimed "Jason pull over!"


End file.
